Skitterin' and Ridewatchin'
by TheTwoMind
Summary: So! Dying... S'not that fun honestly! But! I do have lots of new toys! AND I CAN MAKE BLOODY WATCHES! MY POWER IS CLOCKS! Well... Sort of... I'll be the best hero I can, while making sure to get as many powers as possible.


**AN: This is… Probably a mistake… I DON'T CARE SO DON'T JUDGE ME! IT'LL GET BETTER I SWEAR!**

"Yes, he did it again… We still don't know where or who he is… But if he really is trying to be a hero… He'll turn himself in and join the Wards… This behaviour is unacceptable."

"Thank you for your time. In other news, the weather will remain clo-"

With a Thwip, the TV turned off.

"Wards… Yeah… Like they'd let me do anything… My powers would be too dangerous for them to let me use, with a few exceptions…" I muttered, looking at the newest addition to my collection… A somewhat bulky stopwatch-like device… It's main body was black, with a dial on the front, in grey. The Dial had part of a face attached, looking like a hockey mask… The Dial was pointing up, leaving room at the bottom to give a date… 2007… "Maybe I should have been more discreet with the supplies… But still, just because I was wearing a cloak, and putting scrap metal into bags, doesn't mean I was a criminal… She was basically asking for it." I decided, nodding my head. After a moment, I picked up the device, and turned the dial to the left, hiding the date at the bottom… "Might as well see what this can do." I muttered, pressing the button at the top...

"_**SHADOW!**_"

"Heh…"

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in, King Ziku (Unverified Cape)

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history

• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

You have no infractions.

**Topic: Another One Down.**

**In: Boards **** Brockton Bay **** Parahumans **** PRT **** Wards **** Theorising**

**Beyond the Looking Glass** (Original Poster)

Posted on January 1, 2011:

So, it's been on the news, but it looks like it's true. The newest cape to the Bay, temporarily dubbed as TrumpTime due to the repeated reports of clocks being used, has stolen another Cape's powers... This time, Shadow Stalker's powers.

**(Showing Page 1 of 1)**

► **On the Edge of Time **

Replied on January 1, 2011:

As to be expected...

The unseen Huntress, attacking without thought...

But little did she know, she'd soon be caught...

Soon, he shall emerge onto the scene,

And the world shall gaze upon Power Supreme...

► **Vista **(Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**On the Edge of Time**

Will you please stop? This really isn't the time for this... We've just lost a Ward. Possibly permanently.

► **On the Edge of Time**

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**Vista**

But our King's time is soon to come... And when it does, you must all gift him your strength...

► **King Ziku** (Unverified Cape)

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**On the Edge of Time**

PLEASE! Leave me alone! I'm not a king of any kind! The Tag is an inside joke! Jeez...

**Vista**

Make sure she gets a lot of rest for a week, Her powers will be back, but she'll have some trouble controlling them for a day or two. Just keep an eye on her, and make sure she doesn't get in trouble until she recovers.

► **Vista** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**King Ziku**

How do you know about that?

► **King Ziku** (Unverified Cape)

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**Vista**

Look, in my defence, I was just getting scrap metal. She must have thought I was a bad guy or something, and attacked me... I panicked, and maaaaay have hit her with one of my newest creations... Sorry.

Oh, and by the way, I'd prefer Zi-O, TrumpTime makes it sound like I'm a fan of the Apprentice or something.

► **Beyond the Looking Glass** (Original Poster)

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**King Ziku**

Wait, so you're outright stating that you stole a Ward's powers?!

► **King Ziku** (Unverified Cape)

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**Beyond the Looking Glass**

Accidentally! She attacked me first!

► **On the Edge of Time **

Replied on January 1, 2011:

As foretold... Our King's tale shall soon begin... REJOICE! FOR THE TALE OF ZI-O BEGINS!

► **King Ziku** (Unverified Cape)

Replied on January 1, 2011:

**On the Edge of Time**

OH BUGGER OFF!

**End of Page. 1**

* * *

"Nnnngh… How is he still following me…?" I muttered, looking behind me as I folded up my phone, and put it onto my arm holder. "Maybe I can lose him if I get food…" I pondered, speeding up my walking…

Nope… He kept following me… At least, I think it was a he… Could be a female one… I ducked into an alleyway and grabbed a watch from one of the Arm Holders… It was the newest one made… Shadow Stalkers… I undid my shirt a little, revealing a neck-brace looking device, and pulled a small lever, allowing room for the watch to fit onto it… Once it was attached, I pressed the Starter Button on the top…

"_**SHADOW!**_"

And with that, I turned into a literal shadow… The person walked straight past me… SUCCESS! The RideBrace was a success! Yeah… I'd never actually tested it before this point… Heh… Oops…

Anyway. I figure I'm ready… Time to go be a hero… And not a demon king. A HERO! A HERO I TELL YE!

* * *

Being a hero is boring… I've been sat on this ledge for hours… Looking around, I noticed a strange figure nearby… "Show time…" I muttered, rubbing my hands together excitedly…

* * *

"Console, this is Clockblocker, we have a sighting on a cape battle, Lung has been knocked out by an unknown Cape, who seems to be based on… A Rolex…?"

"This is Console. Armsmaster is on his way. Describe the new cape?"

"The New cape is clock themed. The Helmet looks like the Face of a watch, with the watch strap going down the chest piece. The faceplate has symbols of some kind."

"Clockblocker, you have permission to approach the cape, do not freeze him, simply delay him."

"Copy that Console."

…

"Told you I could have a serious conversation."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CLOCKBLOCKER!"


End file.
